gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Galactic Colonization Mobile Units
are mobile suits and mobile armours shown in the fictional universe of Galactic Colonization timeline of Gundam Galactic. The codes after the name specify in which series/manga that mobile suit actually appeared in: *GC1 - Mobile Suit Gundam Galactic Season 1 *GC2 - Mobile Suit Gundam Galactic Season 2 *GCA - Mobile Suit Gundam Galactic Aftermath *GCM - Mobile Suit Gundam Galactic the Movie: Last Requiem "Gundam" were terms usually referring to the most powerful mobile suits employed by any of the Factions found within Galactic Colonization. These types of machines were unanimously called Gundam-type Mobile Suit. Development Mobile Suits did not enter development until the establishment of the Galactic Colonization Calendar. Prior to Mobile Suits, the Unified Earth Government and the Human Federation relied on ship-to-ship combat and normal troop deployment to determine the outcomes of their battles. The Unified Earth Government considered these types of battles to be costly and unwarranted, and looked to other means. The first blueprints of a Mobile Suit Prototype, the UEG-001EX Proto Patriot, was not designed until GC 10 but the actual models were not fully rolled out until GC 21. The Proto Patriot was primarily used as a testbed for the recently developed AMBAC (Active Mass Balance Auto Control) technology. Afterwards, further development led to the development of the first experimental mass-production mobile unit, the UEG-101EX Patriot. Postwar Mobile Suit development were continued by the Unified Earth Government, Human Federation, and Revolutech Advanced Industries respectively. Even after the conclusion of the Milky Way Civil War, each of the respective factions saw mobile suit development as a overall necessity in case of future conflict. Unified Earth Government All EarthGov mobile suits possessed the designation UEG, which was the acronym for the U'nified '''E'arth 'G'overnment. Prototype units in the series were known to include the "X" modifier in a quadruple-based nomenclature, in which the digit code followed a simple codex where the number served as the Order of Models built (example: UEG-001X Gundam Redemption). Mass-production units possessed a triple-based nomenclature, followed by a letter (A were the base models, B-Z variants. The most famous being the UEG-102 Hessian). Experimental Units in the Mass-production series were designated with the "EX" nomenclature ("'''EX" standing for EX'''perimental). Mobile Armours utilized by the UEG bore the designation '''EGMA (E'arth'G'ov '''M'obile 'A'rmour). Gundam Types The Gundam-type Mobile Suits found under the Unified Earth Government were one of the earliest Gundams ever designed and created. Some of them, in fact, were considered to be one of the most powerful Gundams in existence, those in particular being the Redemption and the Sin, the beginning and the end of the G-Line. It was originally conceptualized by Andrew LeBlanc but were ultimately designed by Francis Leblanc. A short number of these Gundam-types were produced by the UEG for spare parts or to serve as replacement suits. Unfortunately, the number of available Gundam-types gradually lowered over the course of the Civil War, either as a result of defection or destruction in combat. *UEG-001X Gundam Redemption - GC1 - The first of the UEG-00#X Series. *UEG-002X Gundam Absolution - GC1 - The second of the UEG-00#X Series *UEG-003X Gundam Penance - GC1 - The third of the UEG-00#X Series *UEG-004X Gundam Saviour - GC1 - The fourth of the UEG-00#X Series *UEG-005X Gundam Providence - GC1 - The fifth of the UEG-00#X Series *UEG-006X Gundam Sin - GC1 - The sixth of the UEG-00#X Series, it was intended to be the strongest Gundam-type Mobile Suit ever built. *UEG-007X Gundam Superbia - *UEG-008X Gundam Avaritia - *UEG-00AX Gundam Prominence Prototypes *UEG-001EX Proto Patriot - GC1 - Unified Earth Government pre-production experimental prototype mobile unit. Only used to test Mobile Suit Theory and the recently developed AMBAC (Active Mass Balance Auto Control) technology. *UEG-101EX Patriot - GC1 - Unified Earth Government mass-production experimental-type mobile unit. Several units of the Patriots were used by ace pilots to serve as test beds for information. The UEG-101EX Patriot was heavily armed when compared to the UEG-101A Revolutionary and would had been the preferred mobile suit of the UEG if it weren't for prevalent energy issues. *UEG-201EX Sanctuary - GC1 - Unified Earth Government limited-production experimental-type mobile suit. The Sanctuary was slated to be the forefather of the next generation of UEG mobile suits. Designed for high-performance and tuned for maximum efficiency without sacrificing combat effectiveness. Generally considered to be a Pseudo Gundam-type. Production Units *UEG-100D Grunt - GC1 - Mass-production unmanned space-type mobile suits developed and manufactured by Revolutech Advanced Industries for the Unified Earth Government. Produced inexpensively and ill-equipped for combat, the Grunts were intended to serve cannon fodder for the frontlines and take the brunt of assaults. Weakest out of all UEG-designed mobile suits, the Grunts make up for their deficiencies with numbers. The UEG-100D Grunts were mass controlled by the Mobile Doll System, they were generally assigned as escort units for EGMA-E105 Panzer. *UEG-101A Revolutionary - GC1 - :*UEG-101AC Covert Revolutionary - - *[[UEG-102A Hessian] - GC1 - Despite being replaced by the next generation model, UEG-103A Operator, in the later stages of the Milky Way Civil War, the Hessian continued to remain in use. :*UEG-102B Hussar - GC1 - :*UEG-102C Jäger - GC1 - :*UEG-102D Schützen - GC1 - *UEG-103A Operator - GC1 - :*UEG-103N Evolved Operator - GC1 - A variant of the UEG-103A Operator, the Evolved Operator was intended for use by drafted Homo Novus and brainwashed Cyber Homo Novus. As such, they were equipped with the Novus System in order to accommodate their extra-normal abilities. To further facilitate the unique abilities of the Homo Novus, the majority of the Evolved Operators were customized to fit their needs, leading to hundreds of different customs. :*UEG-103R Rhode Operator - GC1 - Mobile Armours *EGMA-A101 Dragoon - GC1 - *EGMA-B102 Petyhorcy - GC1 - *EGMA-C103 Chevau-léger - GC1 - *EGMA-D104 Cuirassier - GC1 - *EGMA-E105 Panzer - GC1 - Latest Mobile Armour developed by the Unified Earth Government, it was a Transformable Assault-type Mobile Armour many times the size of a standard mobile suit. Generally considered to be nearly the size of a battleship, a number of Panzer Mobile Armours were regularly assigned to UEG Fleets to serve as makeshift warships. Heavily armed and equipped a contigent of Mobile Dolls, the Panzer Mobile Armour was designed for shock assaults and long-term engagements. Generally intended to be piloted Cyber Homo Novus. For added protection, the Panzer could be escorted by a number of Mobile Doll-operated UEG-100D Grunt units. Human Federation The majority of the Mobile Suits employed by the Human Federation were designed and crafted by Regal Incorporated. A small minority were also secretly manufactured by Revolutech Advanced Industries. All the mobile suits built for the Human Federation possessed the designation '''HFMS, an acronym short for H'uman '''F'ederation 'M'obile 'S'uit. The Designation System of the HF Series was relatively simplistic to follow, being prefaced with the letter '''0M (short for Model) and it utilized a single digit code (type number) signifying the order of production. Any additional letters found afterwards implied the mobile suits' role and designation. (example: The HFMS-0M1 Guardian was the first to be designed whilst the HFMS-0M4 Keeper was a follow up). Mobile suits that did not follow the standard designation system, such as HFMS-01XA Harlequin, were to be either be considered trial, prototype, and/or experimental. Mobile Armours utilized by the HF bore the designation HFMA-F (H'uman '''F'ederation 'M'obile 'A'rmour - 'F'ortress). Although the HFMS series were used by the Human Federation, Revolutech Advanced Industries used several of their mobile suit designs in their Private Militia. Gundam Types *HFMS-0XGT Gundam Loki - GC1 - *HFMS-1XGT Bishop - GC1 - *HFMS-2XGT Minister - GC1 - *HFMS-3XGT Superior - GC1 - :*HFMS-3XGT Superior Alice Custom - GC1 - *HFMS-4XGT Rook - GC1 - Prototypes *HFMS-01XA Harlequin - GC1 - HF Prototype series, it was a limited-production type and a predecessor to the Guardian. Although the Harlequins were experimental, the mobile suits were equipped with superior equipment such as plasma rifles instead of ballistic weapons. *HFMS-02XHPM Valkyrie - GC1 - Human Federation limited-production high-performance mobile suit. Reverse-engineered from the UEG-005X Gundam Providence, it possessed the basic frame and characteristics of its predecessor. However, the Valkyrie was not armed with the same weapons as the Gundam Providence, opting for a more modest approach. The Valkyrie Line was intended to act as support units to the Human Federation's own Gundam-type Mobile Suits as well as for special operation. Generally considered a Pseudo Gundam-type. *HFMS-0M3X Eos - GC1 - Human Federation limited-production general-purpose mobile suit, it was heavily inspired by the UEG-103R Rhode Operator and was largely considered to be its spiritual successor by Rhode Squadron defectors. Primarily assigned to UEG defectors. *HFMS-03PGT Diadem - GC1 - Human Federation limited-production Gundam-type Mobile Suit prototype jointly developed by Shiina Nero and Regal Incorporated. The Diadem was intended to be a close-quarters combat-type mobile suit. Despite being somewhat bigger than a standard mobile suit, the Diadem was incredibly fast for its size. It was widely disputed amongst the Federation Technicians whether or not PGT stood for either 'P'rototype 'G'undam-'T'''ype or '''P'seudo 'G'undam-'T'''ype. *HFMS-04PGT Bombardier - GC1 - Human Federation limited-production Gundam-type Mobile Suit prototype jointly developed by Shiina Nero and Regal Incorporated. The Bombardier was intended to be an artillery-type mobile suit, suitable for long-term sieges and bombardments of enemy positions alike. It was widely disputed amongst the Federation Technicians whether or not PGT stood for either '''P'rototype 'G'undam-'T'''ype or '''P'seudo 'G'undam-'T'ype. Production Units *HFMS-0M1 Guardian - GC1 - First of the Human Federation mass-production mobile units. The Guardian were developed in response to the UEG's deployment of the UEG-101A Revolutionary. The majority of the Guardians had been personally modified to suit their operators' taste, namely in terms of weaponry and personal items. Typically armed with an Assault Rifle and an array of optional equipment. In close quarters combat, the Guardian utilized electrified tonfas to effectively subdue and disable their enemies. :*HFMS-0M1H Courtesan - GC1 - Heavy Operations/Commander-type mobile suit, its design was partially derived from the Harlequin and Guardian units. Heavily armoured, the Courtesan was deceptively fast and maneuverable. Armed with a Plasma-Sabot Bazooka, the Courtesan was more than a match for any Mobile Suit caught in its cross-hairs. Additionally, the Courtesan was equipped a multitude of miniature servitor arms, each armed with a beam short-sabers. When caught in close quarters combat, the Mobile Suit was able to catch many opponents unaware to their impending destruction. *HFMS-0M2 Order - GC1 - *HFMS-0M3 Deacon - GC1 - :*HFMS-0M3C Command Deacon - GC1 - Commander-type variant of the HFMS-0M3 Deacon designed by Regal Incorporated, it was part of the "ADVANCE" series of mobile suits promoted by the Human Federation. The Command Deacon possessed a different coat of paint and slightly different armaments. The Command Deacon was designed with two long antennae intended for greater range of communication, as well as a customizable three-pronged Beam Lance Rifle and two Short Vibration Swords kept at the hip. *HFMS-0M4 Keeper - GC1 - :*HFMS-0M4C Command Keeper - GC1 - *HFMS-0M5 Warden - GC1 - High-performance general-purpose mass-production type mobile suit designed by Regal Incorporated, it was the culmination of the "ADVANCE" series initiative promoted by the Human Federation. The Warden Line of mobile suits was well known for producing the largest amount of variants utilized by the Federation Military. :*HFMS-0M5A Advance Warden - GC1 - :*HFMS-0M5L Line Warden - GC1 - :*HFMS-0M5N Novus Warden - GC1 - Variant of the HFMS-0M5 Warden, it was specifically designed for enlisted Homo Novus. Novus Wardens were generally customized by their pilots to better suit their abilities. Can either come equipped with the Novus System or the Novus Minor System. :*HFMS-0M5S Stealth Warden - GC1 - Special operations-type version of the Warden mobile suit, it was outfitted with specialized stealth jammers/detection suite and a camouflage generator. :*HFMS-0M5C Command Warden - GC1 - High performance version of the Warden mobile suit, it was often gifted to special operators and unit commanders. Given proper modifications and enhancements, the Command Warden could relatively perform on par with Gundam-type Mobile Suits. This assumption was heavily more apparent when under the control of Ace Pilots. The Command Wardens were purportedly the pinnacle of the Federation's Mobile Weapons Development Program In order to accommodate Homo Novus mobile suit pilots, the Human Federation developed a small series of machines that could effectively exploit the abilities of the Meta-Humans. Each N-Models come equipped with the experimental Novus System, a system feature that amplified a Homo Novus's extra-normal abilities. The majority of the N-Models were utilized by specialized Homo Novus Units, as well as the Novus Conservatory and the Magistrate Novus Guard. *HFMS-0M1N Defender - GC1 - *HFMS-0M2N Steward - GC1 - *HFMS-0M3N Conservator - GC1 - Mobile Armours Unlike the Unified Earth Government, the Human Federation did not extensively develop Mobile Armours. However, the Mobile Armours the Federation developed were exceptionally powerful, up to a point where it could potentially kill their pilots if careful precautions were not taken. *HFMA-F1A Gigantes *HFMA-F1B Cewri *HFMA-FX Prophet Shirolists The Shirolists were a rogue element of the Human Federation that decided to ally themselves with the Unified Earth Government in an attempt to end the Milky Way War earlier than their estimated projections. As such, the majority of mobile suits found with the faction utilized a mixture of recolored HF and UEG suits. However, the Shirolists did manage to a build a single factory to design and construct a limited supply of mobile suits, including one Gundam-type. *UEG-101EX Patriot - GC1 - Unified Earth Government mass-production experimental-type mobile unit. Several units of the Patriots were gifted to them to serve as test beds for information. *HFMS-0M1 Guardian - GC1 - Human Federation mass-production mobile unit. The majority of the Shirolists utilized these models. Several of the Guardians had been personally modified to suit their operators' taste. *HFMS-0M2 Order - GC1 - Human Federation mass-production mobile suits. The Orders were a successor unit to the Guardian and were superior in terms of operation and weaponry. The majority of the Order Units were destroyed in the early skirmishes between the Shirolists and the Human Federation * SHIRO-0D1 Errant - GC1 - Limited-production general-purpose mobile suits built by the Shirolists. Only the Elite of the Faction were given the opportunity to pilot these models. * UEG-103R Rhode Operator - GC1 - Limited-production general-purpose mobile suits originally built for the now-defunct Rhode Squadron. While most Rhode Operators were slated for disassembly, a large number of them somehow came into the hands of the mobile suit-deprived Shirolists. * SHIRO-0A2 Gundam Reverence - GC1 - The only Gundam-type mobile suit found with the Shirolists Faction, it was built with stolen blueprints taken from the Federation, albeit with minor modifications and updates. The Reverence was piloted by Dazz Werger, the only Homo Novus associated with the Faction. Revolutech Advanced Industries One of the few premier and distinguished Mobile Weapons Manufacturer found within the Milky Way Galaxy, Revolutech Advanced Industries was the only Company associated with numerous organizations, namely the Unified Earth Government and in secret, the Human Federation, PMC Savant, and PMC Methuselah. All the mobile suits independently built specifically for Revolutech Advanced Industries possessed the designation '''RAIMS, an acronym short for R'evolutech '''A'dvanced 'I'ndustries 'M'obile 'S'uit. The Designation System of the RAI Series was considered to be relatively simple to use and understand, being prefaced with the letter '''G (short for Generation) and it only utilized a single digit code (type number) meant to imply the order of production. (example: The RAIMS-G1 Knight was the first to be designed whilst the RAIMS-G3 Troubadour was the most recent) The RAIMS series were considered to be limited production models and were only utilized by RAI's Private Militia. As a renowned Company, Revolutech Advanced Industries possessed a numerous amount of groundside and orbital facilities in the Sol System and the Inner Colonial Territories, all of which were heavily fortified and protected by supposedly "superior" units. Important Locations included Earth, Mars, and Foundry. *RAIMS-G1 Knight - GC1 - Limited-production assault-type mobile suit designed by the venerable Engineers of Revolutech Advanced Industries. It was created to act as a sister unit and foil to the Squire mobile suit. *RAIMS-G2 Squire - GC1 - Limited-production defensive-type mobile suit designed by the venerable Engineers of Revolutech Advanced Industries. It was created to act as a sister unit and foil to the Knight mobile suit. *RAIMS-G3 Troubadour - GC1 - Limited-production mobile suits specially designed for use with the Commanders and Key Military Personnel. The Troubadour melded the best characteristics of the Knight and Squire mobile suits into one and for its achievement, was considered to be highly advanced, even by RAI standards. Private Military Company The Mobile Suits utilized by various Independent Factions such as Private Military Companies, were secretly developed and manufactured by the monopolistic Revolutech Advanced Industries in order to increase their influence over the Milky Way Galaxy and to profit from the numerous conflicts plaguing it. In order to protect their anonymity, Revolutech Advanced Industries purposely created the mobile suits with unconventional and/or unique designs. All the mobile suits independently built specifically for Independent Factions possessed the designation PMC, an acronym short for P'rivate '''M'ilitary 'C'ompany. The Designation System of the PMC Series was considered to be relatively simple to use and understand, being prefaced with the letter '''X (short for e'X'otic) and it only utilized a single digit code (type number) meant to imply the order of production. Revolutech Advanced Industries also made use of some of these mobile suits in the RAI's Private Militia. PMC Savant & PMC Methuselah *PMC-X1 Regis - GC1 - Mass-production space-type mobile suits secretly developed and manufactured by Revolutech Advanced Industries for Independent Factions. :*PMC-X1D Drone Regis - GC1 - Mass-production unmanned space-type mobile suits secretly developed and manufactured by Revolutech Advanced Industries for Independent Factions. *PMC-X2 Gunner - GC1 - Mass-production ground-type mobile suits secretly manufactured by Revolutech Advanced Industries for Independent Factions. Designed with an unconventional and robust mechanical frame, the Gunner was regularly compared to a Tank rather than a Mobile Suit. Despite its drawbacks, a squadron of Gunners can be more than a match to a Gundam-type Mobile Suit at long range. *PMC-X3 Matador - GC1 - *PMC-X4 Condottieri - GC1 - Mass-production mobile suits secretly developed and manufactured by Revolutech Advanced Industries for Independent Factions. The Condottieri were the true mobile suits of the Independent Factions instead of the PMC-X1 Regis. The Condottieri were believed to perform on par with the 3rd and 4th generations of the UEG's and HF's mobile suits respectively. The Condottieri were armed with Beam Assault Rifles and two pairs of Vibration Knives and Beam Sabers. Additionally, the Condottieris could be customized by its pilot to support a number of enhancements, such as a Beam Field and a Stealth Cloak. *PMC-X5 Gigant - GC1 - Limited-production Assault-type mobile suits secretly developed and manufactured by Revolutech Advanced Industries for Independent Factions. With an appearance reminiscent of a gorilla, the Gigant was slightly larger than a standard mobile suit and was purportedly designed to be Gundam-type Killers. Heavily armoured and heavily armed, the Gigant utilized its 300mm Hyper Velocity Beam Cannon and Missile Batteries to combat Gundam-types to varying degrees of success. Despite the tremendous weight of the Gigant during ground engagements, it was offset with the use of the Gravity Driver, allowing the mobile suit to move without much resistance. Stigma Consortium *SCAM-01 Pandora - GC2 - *SCAM-02 Limiter - GC2 - *SCAM-03 Maxos - GC2 - *SCAM-04 Novalis - GC2 - Notes Trivia *The Naming System utilized by the Unified Earth Government for their Mobile Weapons were regularly based on Military Designations and Roles typically found in the 17th-19th Century. :*The EGMA Line of Mobile Weapons were based on specialized units of Light and Medium Cavalry. :*The 102 Mobile Suit Line (M-Units 102A-102D) were based on German Military Units and Ranks. Behind the Scenes